


Damn Lucky

by heeroluva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Bucky lets out a startled laugh when Steve slams him against the wall, pressing close as soon as the door locks behind them.





	Damn Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Bucky lets out a startled laugh when Steve slams him against the wall, pressing close as soon as the door locks behind them. Clearly Steve had enjoyed Bucky’s new spandex running shorts, following behind him all morning instead of running alongside him as per usual.

Hissing as Steve’s teeth scrape against his sensitive neck, Bucky’s hips buck, their hard cocks sliding together between them. Of course it’s that moment that Bucky’s bladder reminds him that he needs to piss _right now_ , the coffee he’d had this morning, and the water he’d drank during and after their run, begging for release. “Shit, Steve, wait. I’ve got to piss.”

When Steve pulls back slightly and slowly sinks to his knees, holding Bucky’s eyes as he tugs down Bucky’s shorts, leaning forward so that Bucky’s hard cock falls across his face, Bucky groans, recognizing that challenging look. 

“Go ahead.”

Bucky groans, flesh hand gripping Steve’s hair, the other gripping his shoulder, and bends his knees slightly as Steve mouths along the length of his cock wetly. Willing himself to relax, Bucky feels the first trickle of piss, Steve holding him so that the spray hits his face. As the flow increases, he drops his head, the liquid soaking his hair, and then aims lower, darkening the material of his clothing, until finally he opens his mouth for a taste, the salty fluid quickly filling it to overflow.

Steve holds Bucky’s eyes as he shows off his mouthful, before making a show of swallowing it down, his head tilted back as his Adam’s apple bobs. Fuck if this isn’t one of the hottest things Bucky’s ever seen. Bucky’s head falls back against the wall with a thunk as Steve’s mouth close over his still pissing cock, wondering how he’d ever gotten so damn lucky.


End file.
